Contradictions
by Sophie Ranier
Summary: The goth and the geek talk about the playboy and the ninja. Tiva;McAbby;Fluffy Goodness


**Just me, musing about Tiva; cept I made myself Abby and Tim:D**

**Disclaimer: Dude, don't look at me.**

**

* * *

**

"Ok, I got another one!" Abby said happily, bringing McGee out of his train of thought.

They had been going back and forth with different scenarios for the past half hour. McGee had been having writer's block for the past few days and he knew Abby could get him out of it. Heck, even Abby knew she could get him out of it. So now, the two sat on Tim's bed; McGee propped up against some pillows while Abby sat Indian style, facing him.

"In a shootout, Ziva or Gibbs?" she questioned slyly, breaking the apple slice in her hand, handing one to Tim and plopping the other in her mouth.

"Hm." Tim hummed eating his apple slice. "That's a tough one. What with Ziva and her Mossad training, but then you have Gibbs with his marine sniper skills." he mused.

Abby watched merrily as confusion and thought stained his face. "I'm gunna be patriotic and go with Gibbs." he finally decided.

"Semper Fi." she chuckled in approval.

"Ok, my turn." he quickly went into thinking mode. One soon came to mind and he opened his mouth to speak, but was stopped my Abby's tattooed finger being placed sternly on his half opened lips.

"Wait!" she said louder than needed. "Hold that thought." she commanded as he nodded with half-wide eyes. "Tony and Ziva?"

He narrowed his eyes on hers. "Knife fight? Ziva." he quickly chose.

"No! Like _together_."

"Team fight, ok. Verses who?" he asked still oblivious to where she was going.

Abby gave him a quick eye roll. "No, Tim. Versus no one." she sighed. "Can you see them? Tony and Ziva. Together. Like _dating_ together." she explained slowly.

Tim's eyes widened at the question. "Oh." he popped another apple Abby offered into his mouth. "I don't know. It's…weird."

"I know! I mean, they're like…apples!" she held an apple slice up victoriously, causing Tim's eyebrows to furrow in confusion. Then, thinking about it, slowly put it into her mouth. "Bad example." she shook her head, causing a small smile to escape Tim's lips.

As if a light bulb went off in her head, Abby's expression re-lit. "They're like little brothers!" she exclaimed.

"Annoying and smelly?" Tim questioned, not catching her drift.

"No! You know, _'can't live with 'em, can't live without 'em'_?"

McGee tilted his head in thought. "I think I get what your trying at." he nodded. "You can't see Tony and Ziva _together_, but you also can't see them with anyone else?"

"Exactly, my dear Timothy!" she replied enthusiastically.

"So, how do they end up?" he questioned, curious to get into the inner mechanisms of her rambling mind.

"They don't. They're a total oxymoron, a contradiction. They are forced to live the way they're living for the sake of everyone's happiness." she rambled.

He lifted his head up slightly in ponderment. "So in order for _us_ to be happy, they can't be happy?" he shot her a questioning look.

"No, they can." she said quickly.

There was a lingering pause as Tim waited for her to continue. After a few seconds of her blank stare, Tim asked. "So…how? How can they be happy?"

"See, here's the thing with Tony and Ziva. They can get themselves _out_ of this." she inched closer to McGee, intriguing his curiosity even more. "They, _themselves_, have to find a way. A way that they can be together, but not too together." she explained as if it was simple math.

"I think you just lost me." he said confused, crunching on another apple slice.

"It's Tony and Ziva. They'll find a way." she stated confidentially.

After a small pause, Tim decided to humor her. "So all these contradictions, they all have to be unhappy until they can find a way…to be happy?"

"No. There are different kinds of contradictions. And they all have their own specific way of finding happiness." she continued to explain her crazy theory.

Tim smiled at Abby's rambling and logic. "You don't happen to have a list of all these contradictions do you?" hegrinned.

"Well." she continued merrily. "There's one specific one that you'd be interested in.

Tim lifted a brow in interest.

"The goth and the geek." she smiled, turning her body around and sinking herself into his arms.

Tim let out a chuckle. "And how do _they_ end up?" he couldn't resist a smile as he kissed her hairline.

Relaxing her head onto his shoulder, she continued. "Well, the thing with the goth and the geek is that even though they are a total contradiction. They have things in common that the ninja and playboy don't."

"Like…?" he seemed to be pleading for her to continue as they sank deeper into his pillows.

"For one, they both start with a g." she explained quickly. "And…they're both social misfits." He could sense her smile growing. "And that's how they find happiness. Two misfits, one contradiction; finding solace in _each other_." she let out a yawn as her eyes started to close.

"I think I get it now." he agreed, tugging the blanket up their shoulders. "The one thing that the two contradictions have in common, brings them together." he smiled in realization.

"Your investigating skills seize to amaze me Tim." she said tiredly, letting out one final yawn before falling asleep.

And McGee finally did get it, Tony and Ziva needed something about them that they both shared. Tim could think of a few times, but the warm comfort of Abby's steady breathing was sending him closer to dreamland.

But before he shut his eyes for the final time that night, he knew he had something for his next book.

* * *

**I think it's kinda cute. It was based off a conversation I had with myself, yes, myself. **

**On an off note, I don't know if "ponderment" is a word, and since there are red swigging lines underneath it, I guess it's not. But I like it, so there. **

**Review! Show your love!**


End file.
